


Exalted // Fraud

by Valkyrja_Cain



Series: Tenno Timelines; Kayden [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blindfolds, Blood and Injury, Consensual Non-Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Rape Aftermath, sort of. its mostly just stabbing., the people who did the hurting die violently though, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrja_Cain/pseuds/Valkyrja_Cain
Summary: An enjoyed experience gets twisted in a power play that ends up with several dead and a lot more fury than the planners bargained for.Alternatively Titled: Not Quite How Culltelli & Korum Expected to Meet their Tenno Fuckbuddy's ParentA Note: The first scene is CNC. The second scene is NC.
Relationships: Tenno (Warframe)/Original Character(s), Tenno/Arbiters, Tenno/Red Veil
Series: Tenno Timelines; Kayden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916377
Kudos: 2





	Exalted // Fraud

**Author's Note:**

> Again. The first bit contains CNC. The Tenno in question is selective mute so their safeword is nonverbal but explicitly exists. The second scene (post linebreak) is noncon. Dead dove, do not eat.

He had joined a clan, of course. Most Tenno had. But even before that, he had chosen a syndicate. There were hundreds of groups spread out across the Sol system. But in the relays that accepted Tenno, there were really only a few. The Red Veil was one of these syndicates.

Kayden tugged his scarf a bit higher. He was unmistakably a Tenno, both from the eerie green glow of void-touch from his eyes and the somatic bands that ring the void scars over the left half of his face. He kept his hood up and his eyes down as he made his way quietly through the relay. 

Cleuri, who had only recently decided to let him call her by her name from before, the Umbral Valkyr he had met on Lua, had parted ways with him to go speak with Teshin. The Dax spent most of his time at the Strata relay now that he wasn't bound to do the queens' bidding. Kayden would have said he seemed happier, or maybe more relaxed, if he knew the man better.

Incense and smoke thickened the air as the Tenno entered the Binding Chamber, the entry to the Red Veil's holdings here in the relay. He paused and flipped his hood down before continuing. It was a bit odd, wanting a group known for assassination and religious killings to recognize you. So many of the members of the Veil preferred subtlety and anonymity. He was not sent on missions for high profile targets however. Kayden was sent on missions where another member was captured or witnessed. Or to heal betrayal. He was sent to cleanse completely. He wanted them to know him. 

Well. No, he didn't. But the Veil's leader, the new leader after Palladino had stepped down, had ordered it.

So he obeyed.

The second keeper, outside of the private rooms of the new keeper, awaited him. She passed him two datapads, and a reasonable stack of credits. He could see nothing of her expression but a sharp toothed smile. Thick black tattoos along part of her jaw marked her as Corpus, but otherwise there's nothing distinguishable. Kayden nodded and transferred the file sets to his own pad- which Cephalon Resdayn immediately pulled and encrypted. He held up one of the credit sticks. She shrugged, gestured at the symbol marked on the side of the stack, and then gestured in the vague direction of the main entrance. Not her problem, it was left to be delivered to him.

Oh.

It had been a while since they had-

He tucked the credits away, and wished he had left the hood up. Maybe it would hide how red his cheeks suddenly were. Her smile had never gone away. Normally he would be anxious to get the tasks and leave immediately. The two new jobs would keep him busy for a week or so, but this... this would make the stay at the relay worthwhile. The silent Tenno returned the datapads and quickly made his way out of the Veil's holdings.

He rented the room as he had before. Paid the allotted credits at the little kiosk that spat out a keycard, and then went to the numbered room.

The Tenno drops onto the well cushioned bed and tugs his datapad free of a pocket. The room included a connection to the relay's network, but he was close enough to simply send a note to his ship Cephalon. Cephalon Resdayn would patch it over to Cleuri- a message about where he was. She knew enough to know he would be… Busy. They had talked about it before, after all, it was hard to keep anything from someone you essentially linked minds with. After a few moments he gets the soft ding of a reply. She had things to do at the relay that could keep her busy though, so it wasn't a problem. Kayden dropped the tablet and his things into a drawer of the rather nondescript bedside table. 

_The first time had been a week after Palladino left._

_Kayden had... let a few things slip while speaking with a small group of Veil. A tight little cluster towards the back of one of the candlelit rooms, a group he had signed and gone on missions with occasionally._

_He had been given a stack of credits and told to rent one of the stayover rooms in the relay. And to leave the door unlocked. To most, it might sound like a threat, sure. But a Tenno awake cannot die, not with the void-gift._

_So he had gone and rented the room. And left the door unlocked. And he had fallen asleep confused._

_And he had been woken up, sleepy and only half-aware, with a thumb holding his jaw open as a cock was shoved into his mouth. Before he could even think to do anything there was a dagger, a Rakta dagger, to his throat. "Bite, and you are done for, little one." The words elicited hunger instead of fear._

_The dagger had been passed off to someone, and he realized then that his arms had been crossed and tied behind him. He could void phase and free himself, but that would be cheating. Kayden wiggled, made a sound like 'no', muffled around the thick cock being hammered into his throat._

_The Dagger slid easily through his pants. The person behind him laid the flat of it against his cunt, tapped his clit with the cold metal. "The slut is all wet. What a delightful surprise. The whore enjoys being raped." He recognizes the voice, and the gentle two fingered tap some of them use now to indicate safety, against his hip as another cock rusts against him. He could leave if he wanted._

_The knife gets dragged roughly down his back. It parted skin as easily as it slid through the fabric on him. He couldn't help but moan around the man in his mouth. Fingers are buried in his hair and tug him forward in response to the arc of pleasure the noise makes. "Cock hungry slut."_

_He moaned again, even as air became a struggle. Right. He wasn't supposed to like it. He kicked out with his legs, and then the oily prickle of the Rakta blade carved a slice up the back of his right thigh. If he had the air to scream, he would have._

_Instead, the blade gets buried again in his thigh. It gets left there, the point sticking out the other side and leaving a bloody streak in the rented sheets. Fingers swipe through it. "Huh. I didn't know void energy would do that," the voice behind him said. He doesn't know what they're talking about as they watch the blood glint green like a void oil slick where it catches the light._

_He smears the swipe of it over his cock and parts Kayden's cunt with two spread fingers. "Such a good little whore," And then hilts himself inside the bloodied Tenno without any hesitation. His pace is rough and steady, unrelenting. Kayden is struggling still, but it's half hearted. He was being shoved back and forth, always filled as the other pulled out. Fingers buried into the deep wound and dragged. This time he did scream as he tightened suddenly around the cock inside him. Agony lanced up the ruined meat of his leg and left hot, bone deep, furrows of pain that pulsed with every rapid flutter of his heart._

_The Veil agent rewarded him when he managed to get his breathing under control by twisting their fingers in the wound again. He almost blacked out. The one fucking him loses pace. Kayden can't keep himself up on his torn leg and ends up half sprawled on his stomach. Their previously steady pace went erratic, the only warning before they filled the Tenno with cum. The one in his mouth pulled away, gave himself another few rough tugs, and covered his face and hair for good measure. And then slapped him._

_He rolled sideways with the blow. The dagger in his leg ripped sideways, tearing through the meat of his leg and spraying them all with blood. Kayden only barely managed to not phase out, and was rewarded with another heavier slap. They both pull away, and the sudden emptiness aches something fierce He hadn't realized how close the fucking and blood had gotten him. He hadn't realized how dizzy the blood loss and pain pounding through his head had made him. The next words spoken to him are lost in the haze. He only barely manages to return the two fingered tap._

_They slap him again, and focus returns sharply. "Fuck yourself. Use the dagger and make yourself cum, fuckpet. Maybe we'll let you live." One eye is shut as he groped around for the bloodied blade. Cum still streaks his face, drools out of his cunt._

_The Rakta dagger was slippery. Cold. He gripped it by the handle and pressed the flat of the rubedo edged blade against his clit like they had done earlier. His skin's feverish and the chill elicits a strangled noise._

_"Hurry up, rapemeat."_

_Kayden nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. Fine. He shifts around a bit, spreading his unwounded leg out further and flips the knife. He still manages to grab it, by the blade now, and the short handle is eased inside his sloppy cunt. It's short, and the bump of the wide crossguard against his clit is equal parts agony and pleasure. He wants more. He wants to be filled._

_Unseen fingers swiped up a thick glob of cum from his cheek and forced it into his open mouth. His tongue curled eagerly around them, until they were shoved further, half gagging him._

_His grip on the blade falters as he spasms around the handle. Cum and blood mix on the handle as it's tugged free of his lips and his grasp._

_"Good boy."_

_He might have passed out there. But another sharp slap, smearing blood and cum across his face, drags him back into the moment. The dagger is at his throat again. "Now.. Say 'Thank you for raping me. Thank you for putting me back in my place.'"_

_He swallowed. Stared at the blade. The words are a shame filled whisper, "Th- thank you. For. For raping me. For-" A sniffle. "For putting me back in my place."_

_The dagger came down in a graceful arc, planting into the bed beside his face. "So good. We just might keep you around to play with..." They're both touching him now, running fingers through his hair, trailing gentle touches over bloodied and bruised skin. The rope around his arms was removed at some point earlier, but now they both gently rub the sore spots in his shoulders. "C'mon. Do your weird little void hop, fix your leg up."_

_He barely managed a frown. "But then the cum'll be gone too..."_

_A med booster gets deployed instead. It wouldn't help the blood loss, but it fixes the rest of him up pretty well. The rest of the radiation sickness from the dagger dissipates as well, and the next blink and he suddenly properly remembers these are his friends._

_These are his friends. Who just secretly arranged to fake rape him. And he liked it. And- He's still covered in cum and blood, and they're so gently touching him._ _The mess will get dealt with tomorrow. For now, he gets sandwiched between the two, and Culltelli presses a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep, sweet dreamer. We'll make sure you're safe." It's easier to fall asleep than to continue struggling at wakefulness. If there are more words, they're lost as he quickly succumbs to sleep._

Kayden doesn't get himself off, but he gets close. He drags his hand out of his pants with a disgruntled huff. He doesn't want to spoil the fun for the night. Instead, he just gets comfortable and buries his face in one of the pillows.

* * *

He wakes up slowly, which is odd. Usually they wake him up by forcing him open, filling him. Last time he'd woken up with a plug in his ass and three fingers in his cunt.

He's blindfolded and gagged. That's not new, neither is that his arms are tied behind him. This doesn't feel like regular rope though, and a bit of flexing confirms it. Metal cable? Why?

Kayden swallows nervously around the fabric in his mouth. He taps his fingers twice against the bed.

Silence.

His heart rate skyrockets.

"So the fraud awakens."

Fraud? That was different. Why did it sound familiar? "Ffmh?" 

"You squander your potential, with your dealings with them." He struggles, but can't free himself. The Void itches, and something, likely a nullifier of some kind, prevents him from shifting. This... He taps two fingers twice again, and the lack of a reply makes his heart sink.

This was bad. This was very. Very. Bad. Could Cleuri feel the somatic link tug through a nullifier? He prays to the void that she can hear him.

"But we have ways to deal with a Tenno fallen from their ways. Worry not, you can be redeemed."

Rough, leather clad hands force him up to kneeling. His shoulders ache with the tightness of the ties as they force him forward and tug him around. Kayden is left on his knees, cheek pressed into the bed. They use his dagger to slice a careful hole in the crotch of his sleep pants. They use his Rakta dagger.

Fear bleeds slowly to fury. He was Exalted. That dagger was paid for with the blood of the cleansed. That was _his_ dagger. The first gift he had _ever_ been given. This had to be an Arbiter, he hadn't ever heard someone utter the word fraud with such disdain since the days of the Orokin. Their hatred of the Veil was legendary. _His. Dagger._

Gloved fingers invade his cunt with ease. This was an awful parody of a night he had been so excited for... There's still a hand pressed against the back of his neck as whoever kneels beside him on the bed works him open. His body is used to this, enjoys it. And he's practically trained himself to react well to not wanting it, from these infrequent but exquisite sessions.

Picture Culltelli instead, he tells himself. And Korum. The ones who do this for all their enjoyment, who would pet and touch and heal after. He rocks his hips back, and the Arbiter seems almost startled by how their fingers suddenly stop.

"They have reduced you to such filthy depravity," He says. The fingers retreat. "Stay still," Is the warning before the hand on his neck is gone. He does, if only because doing otherwise would do him no good. He doesn't know how many are here, or how wide the nullifier is. Patience. He could wait it out until he knew more, knew enough to strike hard enough to _win_ and be _free_.

A sharp sound followed only by pain arcs across his back like fire. He tips sideways and another set of hands, there must be at least two of them, forces him back into position. They grab a handful of his mohawk and twist it in their grip to better keep him in place as another undoes the cable around his arms. He's never been very physically strong, and there's nothing he can do about his arms being wrenched apart and pressed flat to the bed. 

There's some shuffling sounds, and another noise he knows well enough that he tenses instinctually. The barbed ends of the flogger leave stinging welts, and quickly tear through the flimsy fabric of his shirt.

Five. Ten. Twenty. Thirty. Forty.

Blood soaks the fabric that's left of his shirt and streaks down his back to leave thick sticky puddles against the mattress. Tears wet the fabric of the blindfold. He's never been so torn between getting off and unrestrained murder than this moment.

Blood coats his shoulders and neck. The bloody wounds ache and burn against the chill of the room. He doesn't give them the satisfaction of a scream when he's wrenched back into a more upright kneeling position. Instead he just snarls around the gag. 

There's more separate voices in the laughter that follows. Good. That's at least five, from where the sounds came from. The one who has been speaking continues though. "Perhaps there can be another... purpose... for you." He's confused what that could mean, until those same fingers curl around his throat and drag him backwards into the Arbiter's lap. His arms are retied, again squished between his back and the Arbiter's chest, coated thoroughly in his own blood. It burns, the cooled wire and his arms against the raw flesh. And he's rather suddenly split open with a thick cock. It's jarring how easily they fill him, how ready his body was for it, how wet and easy he was for it. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears. The stretch feels good, the hand that tightens on his throat and makes his breathing go shallow feels good. His head lolls back as consciousness wanes. Teeth mark his throat and the feeling wrenches a sob from him. 

Their other hand rubs roughly at his clit, and he hates them for it. He hates enjoying it. It doesn't last long, as the speaker gives an order too distant for him to hear with how close he is to passing out. The Arbiter shoves him forward, and this time he does scream, pain from the lashing and frustration from the denial of the upcoming orgasm leave him shaking on the sheets. He struggles still as they roll him onto his back, leaving his blood-sticky arms under him and causing the wounds to reopen. Another one grabs his throat and squeezes, letting go only to force dick down his throat. Kayden tries to bite, but the metal ring keeps him open. 

They grab his knees, bending him practically in half to press them beside his head as they fuck into him again. It's almost a relief, being full of cock again. Picture Cultelli and Korum. His friends. The Veil he trusts. Not this. Not the nameless, faceless Arbiters using his body like a toy. Rough fingers found his clit again and he clenched tightly on the cock inside him. Kayden moans around the ring and the cock that has his jaw stretched wide.

There's more laughter as the arbiter pulls out of his mouth. And then he gets slapped. Drool is smeared down his chin and streaks his cheek. There's sound and motion, and then heat against his face as they slap him again, this time not with a hand. He's gagged with the sudden invasion of a cock in his mouth again. Their balls are warm on his face. He loves it. He hates it. If it was anyone else he'd probably be drunk off how much he enjoyed it.

He's maddeningly close, and the clenching ripple of his walls around the speaker's cock causes them to pull their hand away. He whines, which only makes the one fucking his face impale his throat hard enough to bruise. They both speed up. "We wonder... Can Tenno get pregnant? Does the void allow this?" The question lances him through with fear and a strange heat. Kayden cums with a wail around the cock buried in his throat. 

"Would that spoil you? Would your progeny be the same as you, void touched?" The questions fall on unlistening ears. He's bounced roughly between the two Arbiters. The one at his face pulls out to smack him with their cock again. Two more strokes and thick ropes of cum coat his face and hair. It's bitter where some drips into his forced open mouth. He tries to spit it out but only succeeds in covering his face in more drool. "We shall see," The words are almost forced, as if the speaker is trying to restrain himself. Another two deep strokes and he can feel the cock inside him twitch as it paints his cunt with cum.

It's over, at least. And he almost sobs again in relief. The bed shifts under some new weight, and he knows there was more than just the two. Fingers are shoved in his mouth, and it tastes like leather. They practically choke him, forcing them partway down his throat. His legs are dropped, but before he can make any attempt at kicking, another grabs his ankles. He whimpers around the fingers in his mouth as his ankles are settled on the new unknown Arbiter's shoulders. 

The door to room blows inward with a scream full of pure unbridled rage and fury. His hope rises and Kayden sobs in relief. Cleuri, like a tide of vengeful hatred, cleaves through the room in a hysterical whirl of claws. Warm wet splatters across him with the sound of grinding meat and bone. The Arbiter who had still been fucking him topples forward onto him. His head is gone, and blood from the stump pours over his shoulder and pools in sticky puddles around his arm. It takes less than three seconds for the Valkyr to kill every Arbiter in the room.

The body is pulled off him and effortlessly tossed aside. Her claws are so carefully gentle as she shears the metal bindings. Cleuri helps him sit up, and then snaps the leather of the gag and the fabric of the blindfold. The sheer amount of blood is staggering. She strokes a hand down his bloodied face, wipes away the tears. And then rises to move towards another part of the room. Two similarly bound Veil operatives, though gagged with fabric and not blindfolded, are in a corner of the rented room. He would pity whoever had to clean this place if he thought it wasn't going to be entirely robots. Kayden blinks. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Cultelli and Korum. They had.. had seen.. The carnage hadn't made him queasy, but this did. He tilted sideways, leaning half off the bed, and heaved. He retches until the muscles of his stomach hurt from the sheer force. Until _nothing_ came up. 

When he finally wipes his mouth and sits up, Korum is there. He offers Kayden a small stack of fabric. His clothes. The Tenno doesn't bother with the blood. With the drool and cum on his face or hair. No. Instead, he clothes himself enough and grabs his dagger from under one of the bodies after a bit of searching. Culltelli is staring at him. He pauses. Valkyr prods him, carefully of course, with one claw in the shoulder. Korum is as well. They both had backed away. Were they afraid? Cleuri, through the link, almost laughs. The rage is broiling just under her words, but, he knows through their bond, it isn't directed at any of the living in this room. _They are not scared of you, my child. They are worried. Perhaps scared that you now are scared of them._ He actually stops to stare at her with an open mouth for a few moments. _Yes, I am serious,_ she answers his unspoken question before he can even begin to put it into words.

So he takes a few steps closer to them both. Korum taps two fingers against his shoulder. He sniffles. Kayden shakes his head _no_. They both hug him, and he's stuck there, dagger clenched in shaky hands against his chest as two people he trusted so deeply hold him tight. He's smushed into them, cheek against Culltelli's chest. It wasn't their fault. "Hush," Culltelli says. The almost-order makes him realize he had been attempting soundless apologies. "Make them pay, little poison. Cleanse the hurt with bloody payment." Kayden nods with another sniffle. He doesn't move though, and they don't rush him.

Time passes in slow, oozing minutes. Eventually, the sobs settle, and he takes a deeper, steadier breath. They let him go, and he steps backwards into Cleuri. Transference bleeds easily between them, and he's aware now of the pod on his Liset and the two Veil operatives who offer Cleuri identical salutes. Tenno and Warframe, as one, flex their claws and return the motion before turning and stalking out of the room.

* * *

He wishes he could slam the door open. But it simply slides automatically open as all the Relay doors do. 

The Umbral Valkyr is tall and imposing as she stalks forward. Kayden transfers out, standing in the center of the room where several are stoically gathered on their stupid perches.

Blood and cum and tears are still streaked over his face. The surprise is barely visible in how some of them lean back slightly, but it is enough to fill him with a rabid, vindictive sort of glee. He holds his Rakta dagger in one hand. His heartbeat is frantic but his voice is steady. Kayden knows they won't refuse, and he will beat them at their own game. 

"I'm here for Arbitration."

  
  



End file.
